Laser sources capable of emitting light at a selectable wavelength are useful in a wide variety of applications including telecommunications, optical recording and playback, and optical memory applications. Tunable semiconductor lasers are compact, inexpensive, and electrically tunable over a wide range, but they tend to have poor long-term frequency and output power stability. Solid state waveguide lasers have good frequency stability, but are difficult to tune. Accordingly, there is a need for a new wavelength selectable laser source combining the convenient wide-range electrical tunability of semiconductor lasers and the enhanced frequency stability of solid-state waveguide lasers.